Nick Reyes vs. Starlight Glimmer
Nick Reyes vs. Starlight Glimmer is a possible What-If Death Battle featuring Nick Reyes from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Starlight Glimmer from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Description Interlude Wiz: Science vs. Magic in fiction has a consistant state of limitations. Developers must be wary, as one wrong step can be enough to send their creations spiralling out of control. Boomstick: Should we be doing this? Wiz: Yes, we're gonna do this. Boomstick: Okay then. Meet Nick Reyes, soldier and pilot on the UNSA Retribution from ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Wiz: And Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle's student in Friendship in ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nick Reyes Wiz: In the far distant future, Earth has been striped of it's natural rescources. Facing fear of extinction, the nations of our home planet formed together to create the United Nations Space Alliance. However, a dangerous hostile faction arised named the Settlement Defense Front. Boomstick: Led by Kit Harrington, the SDF which was formed by former UNSA people, banded together to destroy Earth and it's inhabits. Only one man could rally together the enitre UNSA. He's name is Nick Reyes. Wiz: Reyes once served as a Lieutenant onboard the UNSA Retribution. However, one horrfic day... Boomstick: Geneva was attacked by the SDF. Wiz: Rear Admiral Salen Kotch of the SDF flagship Olympus Mons ordered his senior commander Akeel Min Riah to infilltrate the UNSA to launch the suprise attack on Geneva, which resulted in most of the UNSA ships destroyed. Reyes led a team including his wing-woman Nora Salter, his mentor Admiral Fredrick Raines, and his robot sidekick E3N "Ethan" to stop the attack. Boomstick: Though they succeeded, Kit Harrnigton and his big ship the Olympus Mons destroyed the fleet, and damaged the Retribution. If that wasn't bad enough, the captain of the Retribution and the XO were killed in the collision with the Olympus Mons. Reyes: All this happened in the crash? Gator: Yes sir. Reyes: So who has the con, Gator? Gator: As the highest ranking officer on board, I believe you do, sir. Wiz: Soon afterwards, Reyes was promoted to captain of the Retribution. Raines: Reyes, I'm promoting you to the rank of Commander. You are now acting Captain of Retribution. Reyes: Yes sir. Raines: Keep the enemy away from home. God speed captains. Top Cat out. Wiz: Reyes is a capable soldier. He can aim and shoot with whatever sci-fi weapon he choices. He can even pilot a space rocket called a Jackal, and uses lethal and non-lethal grenades. Boomstick: The type of weapons Reyes uses are: Kendall 44, Volk, Karma-45, NV4, FHR-40, P-LAW, EBR-800, Mauler, Reaver, R3K, Type-2, Erad, KBAR-32, KBS Longbow, Banshee, R.A.W., F-SpAr Torch, and any weapon he can obtain. Wiz: The equipment Reyes is able to use include: Frag Grenade, Hacking Device, Anti-Gravity Grenade, Grappling Hook, Retractable Shield, Seeker Grenade, T.A.R., Shock Grenade, Combat Knife, Foam Wall, ATAD, and any equipment Reyes is able to obtain. Boomstick: To top it off, Reyes can pull off stealth missions by wearing any SDF uniform. Wiz: While Reyes is a honorable leader and cares highly about his men and will do anything to save them, he just can't stand risking his men's lives. Because of it, his missions would sometime end up going south. Boomstick: Yep. Even though he has his faults, Reyes is proven to risk anything to defeat the SDF. Starlight Glimmer Wiz: Starlight Glimmer is a magical prodigy that grew up with the one friend she ever had prior to the Mane 6, Sunburst. After Sunburst was taken away to be taught under Princess Celestia, Starlight grew hateful of the concept of cutie marks, believing cutie marks represented inequality and wanting to erase them from as many ponies as she possibly could. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt. Twilight Sparkle: Is that why you all have those cutie marks? Starlight Glimmer: Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village! drum cadence Starlight Glimmer: Heads high, ponies! Marching proud! blows All together now! Every one of you! No pony left behind! Boomstick: But when the Mane 6 came in and stopped her evil plan to remove everpony's cutie marks, she disappeared for a few episodes before coming back and invading the castle of friendship to have her revenge! Wiz: Due to completing a spell Starswirl The Bearded, one of the greatest wizards in equestrian history, Starlight hopped through time while being chased by Spike and Twilight Sparkle, creating several new timelines with her time hopping. Boomstick: But in the end, Twilight and Spike managed to knock off Starlight and save Equestria before Twilight took her in as her pupil! Wiz: Right...like Twilight, Starlight has a large amount of magical potential and has many spells to add to her arsenal. Boomstick: She does? Wiz: Yes. Accelero increases her speed, but when added with similo duplexis, an old equestrian spell, she can duplicate herself, something even Twilight was astonished at. And now that we got her new added spell, here are other aspects of Starlight's magic: Transfiguration - The ability to turn anything into an object she thinks of, used in several episodes Mind Control - The ability to control one's mind, as she used this on the mane six in the episode 'Every Little Thing She does' Magic Blasts '''- The ability to shoot magic blasts out of her horn '''Magic shields - The ability to generate magic shields to protect yourself against projectiles, as shown in 'Every Little Thing She does' or 'The Cutie Re-mark' self-levitation - The ability to make one levitate or fly without other means of flying, like wings. freezing - The ability to freeze your opponent with magic, used in 'The Cutie Re-mark' small scale time and space manipulation - The ability to travel back and fourth in time using spells and the cutie map muting - the ability to mute one's voice while encased in magic, used in 'To where and back again' cloaking - the ability to cloak herself, used in ' To where and back again ' Ability to take away one's magic - The ability to take away one's unique qualities. Boomstick: Hot dog! I bet Reyes can't keep up to that. Wiz: While Starlight's magic is not as varied as Twilight's, Twilight herself has stated that Starlight has more magic potential than she does, and coming from one of the most powerful magic users in equestria, that's saying something.Ultimate: She has potentially superhuman lifting strength, she's tough enough to go toe to toe with Twilight and take a beating from chrysalis without magic, smart enough to actually outsmart both chrysalis and Twilight, and she has super speed with accelero, but has a normal pony's speed when not using it. Boomstick: While Starlight does have strength and abilities, she is not without her faults. She was originally blinded by her own beliefs, similar to the Nazis. She eventually changed, but did not fully know if she strayed away from the dark, meaning she did not have that largest amount of security inside of her. However, ever since the ending of season 6, she now has a higher inner security and now has no visible weaknesses. "All adventures are equal to all other adventures. That's why they're special." Death Battle In the Canterlot Library, Twilight Sparkle and Starlight look through various books. Results Trivia *This is the second Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare vs. My Little Pony death battle, the first being Combat Rigs vs. Mane 6 and the third being E3N "Ethan" VS Applejack. Polls Who are you rooting for? Nick Reyes Starlight Glimmer Who do you think will win? Nick Reyes Starlight Glimmer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Call of Duty vs. My Little Pony themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:My Little Pony Themed Death Battles Category:Call of Duty Themed Death Battles